gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Agent 14
American |affiliations = International Affairs Agency GTA Online Protagonist Karen |voice = Ryan Farrell |aka = Agent 14 |gender = M |businesses = Heists Drug Dealing }} Agent 14 is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears in Grand Theft Auto Online, as part of the Heists Update. He is the first on-screen character of the game added by DLC content. Biography Background Nothing is known about Agent 14 before the events of Grand Theft Auto Online. He talks very little about his organization. When he introduces himself to the GTA Online Protagonists, he says that they are not helping him, that he is not involved, just a bystander doing a favor. During some the setup missions, he tasks the players with doing dealings with Karen, establishing that he might have a connection with the IAA. Due of his knowledge and his connections with agency governments and those shady affairs, not to mention the nature of the heists involved, it is very possible that Agent 14 is indeed part of IAA or another black ops organization. He reveals he has an unnamed boss, which is the one who is assigning The Humane Labs Raid, which might confirm further his involvement with shady government agencies. Lester is not involved or interested in any of the jobs he has, however, according to Lester, he still gets a finder's fee from Agent 14. Events of GTA Online Lester calls the player after The Fleeca Job to tell them of a new score. He sounds uneasy about it and says that he "wouldn't touch it with a ten foot barge pole". The player lets Agent 14 enter into the planning room and he introduces himself as the bystander of an organization that needs the crew's services, he says that he is not employing the players, only giving then an opportunity. The crew is then debriefed on getting Professor Maxim Rashkovsky out of Bolingbroke Penitentiary. The Agent says that the professor indeed committed the crime that put him in jail, but his organization needs the man to help then in a future job. He helps the members of the heist crew via voice communication throughout the course of the setup missions, until they finally broke the professor out of prison. After the professor is released and escapes the country, he provides schematics of the Humane Labs and Research facility that helps the Agent create a plan to complete the crew's next task: infiltrate the Humane Labs. The Agent says that the Humane labs used to be controlled by a pharmaceutical company owned by Rashkovsky and Dima Popov, but now has been aquired by a shadow company owned by Don Percival, the CEO of Merryweather Security and a "war mongering, right wing douche with all the subtlety of a red dildo" according to the Agent. The Agent's organization believes that Percival is up to no good in the Humane Labs, maybe even creating nerve agents according to intel, so the Agent wants the crew to infiltrate the facility and steal any intel about what is going on in the labs. After completing several other setup missions and the heist itself, he thanks the crew for their help, saying that he is glad that they didn't get themselves killed and is never seen or heard from again. Personality He seems quite well versed about criminal affairs, claiming he loves to do his criminal homework. He's cocky, arrogant and with a somehow twisted sense of humor that usually leaves unanswered laughs from the players. He also shows a lot of impatience during the missions, urging the players badly to get things done. In the missions that Agent 14 is seen in he seems very suspicious and that he's hiding something. In several of the later missions he's seen or heard in, he shows more of an immoral side of his personality. When talking about the sale of the Hydra, he mentions that he's happy that the person who bought the plane had a questionable background and he hopes that "It will be used for bombing orphanages, instead of collecting dust". He also admits to dealing drugs if the player pilots the plane in the mission Prison Break - Plane. He will get somewhat close to the crew and after the Humane Labs raid he will tell them "I've lost a lot of agents in the field, I'm glad you weren't some of them." He then cuts radio contact and is never seen again. Mission Appearances ;Heists *Prison Break - Plane (Boss) *Prison Break - Bus (Boss) *Prison Break - Station (Boss) *Prison Break - Wet Work (Boss) *The Prison Break (Boss) *Humane Raid - Key Codes (Boss) *Humane Raid - Insurgents (Boss) *Humane Raid - EMP (Boss) *Humane Raid - Valkyrie (Boss) *Humane Raid - Deliver EMP (Boss) *The Humane Labs Raid (Boss) Gallery Agent_14.jpg HeistsPlanner-GTAV.jpg|Agent 14 and a crew. An image of a Valkyrie can be seen in the background. Navigation